Nissan GT-R (2007)
The Nissan GT-R (R35) is the standard model in the GT-R model range, powered by a twin turbo 3.8 liter V6 which generates 473bhp. It is also the first four-wheel drive car to have its transmission located at the rear. This results in a 70/30 distribution of torque to the wheels and eliminates the previous generation's understeer weakness. The GT-R's performance is on par with the latest supercars and is one of the fastest cars to lap the Nürburgring with an incredible 7 minutes and 26 seconds. It received a facelift in 2012. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Nissan GT-R appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $60,000. It is required to complete the Super Promotion raceday in Autopolis to unlock the car. The Nissan GT-R has a good acceleration and firm handling. It is superior to the Nissan GT-R Proto despite having a lower price tag. Players are recommended to use the car for Grip. The stability provided by the all-wheel drive layout make the GT-R also useful for Speed events. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Nissan GT-R appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 1 car with a price tag of $275,000. The player must reach wheelman level 13,5 to unlock the vehicle. With a high top speed of 243 mph (391 km/h), the GT-R has the second highest top speed in Undercover, being slower than the Bugatti Veyron 16.4. However, it lacks acceleration in compared to other Tier 1 cars. 'Shift Series' The Nissan GT-R appears in Need for Speed: Shift as Tier 3 car with a price tag of $165,000. It is unlocked after collecting 80 Stars and is capable of a Works conversion. The Nissan GT-R reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a price tag of $132,000 and as the "NFS Edition", which costs $155,000. Its performance index is measured by C 980. Handling is rated 3,44. The "NFS Edition" possesses a B 1160 performance rating, 3,60 handling rating and goes from 0-60mph in 3,34 seconds. The GT-R offers a stable and precise handling, which can be useful for difficult corners. It is one of the most controllable cars within its class, given the fact it rarely becomes loose whilst turning. The high weight of the Nissan GT-R affects its acceleration, which is weaker than seen by a few Tier 3 cars such as the Chevrolet Corvette Z06. With a Works conversion, this minor issue can be eliminated and the Nissan GT-R can become a very competitive race car, better than the SpecV. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Nissan R35 GT-R appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class A car. 'Need for Speed: World' The Nissan GT-R was added to Need for Speed: World on March 5th, 2010 during the first closed Beta. It was classed as a Tier 3, but has been rated as a Class B car since August 22nd, 2012. The standard version of the GT-R is purchaseable for and has an overall rating of 579. The GT-R is also purchaseable as a Class A car with an overall rating of 616. It is equipped with Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts and costs . The GT-R before the patch on May 30th, 2012 suffered from severe understeer whilst turning at any speed due to a high weight. It also had a good acceleration and top speed. Currently, the GT-R can turn better than before, but is still featured with a heavy weight. Its handling is up to par with the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4's, meaning the GT-R can take most corners in the game at a fairly high speed. It also has a quick acceleration that is comparable with lower rated Class A cars and an average nitrous boost. Top speed is 190 mph (305 km/h). The GT-R is useful in pursuit events and partly competitive in multiplayer races, because of having a better handling than other lower priced Class B pre-Tier 3 cars such as the Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro, although it might still need upgrades. 'Special Trims' The GT-R can be rented for one day as the Stator, which has a few performance parts and aftermarket parts equipped. It has an overall rating of 598 and can be rented for . 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Nissan GT-R appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 3 car. It is also featured as the "Mega Signature Edition" and "NFS Edition". Both variants are classed as Tier 5 cars. The cars are unlocked by different ways; *'Tier 3' - Unlocked from start. *'Tier 5 (Mega)' - Obtain the Signature Edition Booster Pack. *'Tier 5 (NFS)' - Beat 15 objectives in the NFS Edition playlist. Every variant of the Nissan GT-R has a "Normal" handling rating. They are notable for their quick acceleration and stability in corners. Both Tier 5 variants of the Nissan GT-R accelerate from 0-60mph in 2,9 seconds and are capable of reaching 218 mph (351 km/h). Super State Cruiser The TCPD utilises Super State Cruisers based on the Nissan GT-R. During the mission Grand-Theft 5-0, the player is tasked with delivering a Super State Cruiser. It is not equipped with performance upgrades and a nitrous kit. Trivia *It is one of the few cars in Need for Speed: Undercover to appear as a diecast car. The Diecast variant of the GT-R shares a similar police livery as seen on the TCPD Super State Cruiser and is equipped with a body kit. To unlock it, players must type "90=*6@ at the cheat codes menu. *The GT-R is seen in the demo version of Shift, where it is featured with a purple AEM livery. *The GT-R in the iOS release of Shift 2: Unleashed has US side markers on its front wings. *The GT-R can be encountered as a police vehicle in Need for Speed: The Run. It cannot be unlocked by the player. *A Works conversion GT-R in the Shift series has the same bodykit as the GT500 category Autobacs Super GT. Gallery gt-rps.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet Undercovergt-rpromo.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover File:NISSAN_GT-R001.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NFSNGTR.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro NissanGTRStandardWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) NissanGTRStatorWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Stator) Nissan GT-R Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Shift2gt-rnfs.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (NFS Edition) Nissan GT-R R35 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) File:TheRun-image133838.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4) File:TheRun-image133839.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - NFS Edition) File:TheRun-image133840.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - Mega Edition) NFSTRGTRPolice.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Police) Videos left|300px Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: The Run Category:AWD Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars